Harry VR
by Anima Reader
Summary: Harry Potter x FNAF Help Wanted VR, It's Freak's birthday and his 'relatives' are being nice? What is going on? Can Freak and his friend the snake Rain figure out how to get out of this? And why is the Murder Smiling Bunny being nice to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, now before you all start I am working on the other stories and they will be updated soon but this plot bunny was very persistent so it's first chapter was finished first.**

**My FNAF Help Wanted AU- the game is the same the only difference is that instead of Spring Bunny taking over the players body, in the end, the players are all killed.**

**My Harry Potter AU- Harry is smart way to smart for someone his age. Petunia and Vernon would beat him when he spoke so Harry learned to not speak and keep everything in his mind. He knows he has magic from hearing Petunia tell Vernon how Harry could mess with Vernon's job when they didn't see him on the other side of the door. Harry hasn't gone to school yet so he still doesn't know his name. The few times he was let out of the house Harry went to the library and read all of the books in it without anyone in the library questioning why he was there and why he was reading books for those way older than him. From the books, he figured out how to access his magic without the others finding out and was able to control it very well. When he was working on the garden one day he found a snake and found out he was a speaker. The snake named Rain taught him how to speak with his mind so she could be with him and they could talk without him getting into trouble**

* * *

I am Freak and I was confused 'why are they being nice to me they are never nice to me. My magic is under my control now, not that they know that. My best friend Rain the snake helps me secretly with my chores. Vernon was given a management job with a huge pay raise. Is it because they think they broke me?' I thought as they let me eat at the table and gave me a gift for my birthday which raised many red flags in my mind.

'Be careful my friend' Rain told me from her hiding spot under my shirt.

"Boy for being so good this year we decided that for your Six birthday we will give you this gift and so you beat it you will not have to do your chores for the week," Vernon said as he gave me my gift.

As I opened it I found the true reason why they were being so nice. They were giving me a VR system with the game that causes the players death the Five Nights At Freddy's Help Wanted. 'They must really think I am dumb since everyone is talking about this cursed game' I thought as Vernon set the game up in the living room so they can watch me play it. 'Well at least it will be a quick death' I thought as they force me to play so I named my character Freak and started the game.

'I will be with you until the end' Rain told me giving me the confidence to play the game.

I found the game very easy compared to what I had to go through in real life easily finding the cions and a few tapes going to hard mode to play them, then finding the smiling bunny that looked shocked at seeing me.

"Find more tapes boy" I heard Vernon order which made the smiling bunny growl quietly to quiet for the TV's speaker to pick up to my shock.

'Did he hear him' Rain asked.

'I don't know' I said back.

I nodded to let them so they knew that I understand causing the smiling bunny to stare at me confused 'they don't like my voice' I thought to the bunny like I did with Rain and was shocked to hear it answer back. 'Why?'

'They call me Freak, have me do all of the chores, have me do the gardening, and cook their food' I answered as I continued the game leaving the room he was in.

'They even beat him for doing the chores and don't feed him' Rain added.

After completing the level finding the tape and coin in it Bunny ask 'why?'

'Why what?' I asked going into the hard mode to play the tape.

'Why do they treat you like this? Why are they making you play my game when they know the player dies?'

'Because I am able to use magic' I thought back as I entered the tape room.

'Why would they do that just because you can do magic?' he asked when I left the tape room to find him a little closer.

'They don't like anything they consider not normal. Are you moving when I find and play the tapes?'

'Yes,' he stated back.

'Why' I asked hearing him chuckle just loud enough for the TV's speakers to barely pick up.

"Boy get moving" Vernon order.

I then went into the next few levels finding the coins and tapes as I completed the final easy level Bunny spoke again 'why do you stay?'

'What do you mean' I asked as I entered into hard mode.

'Why are you still playing? You know what I am forced to do to the players, why don't you just exit the game and leave that house?' he asked with slight anger in his thoughts at my 'relatives'.

I smiled at that it showed that he cared, unlike the humans I tried to get help from. 'Now this is just sad. Why can I only get you and Rain to care about me when all of the humans just don't care? If I leave the game my "relatives" will find it as an excuse to beat me. I want to leave this building that is a prison to me but the magic placed by another makes it so I can't leave' I told him.

'Sad that is true' Rain added.

'Why would they do that? Do they want you to be broken?' he asked mad.

'Yes they want me broken' I said as I entered the tape room to play the tapes that I collected so far. Leaving the room to find Bunny only a few feet from me. I heard the others jump causing my smile to grow. 'When I reach the end can you make it quick?' I asked him.

'Yes, if I can't find another way I will give you a quick painless death' he answered sadly.

'I will try to end the other lives' Rain said sadly knowing that her poison was deadly but she may only get one of them before they killed her.

I smiled 'thank you Bunny and Rain, my friends' I thought as I entered the first level on hard mode. After completing the final level of hard mode I entered the tape room and listened to the last tapes then exiting to find Bunny on stage coming towards me.

'I found a way just stay still' Bunny told me. I nodded and closed my eyes then my scar on my head started to burn but I did not move then a scream that wasn't mine filled the room then blacking out as I heard Bunny yell "it worked".

* * *

**Well, this looks like a good place to stop. So you all know I am still looking for a beta reader.**

**Anyway, see you guy in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back and wow my brain went crazy with this one I defiantly did not plan for it to go this way when I did the first chapter….. You will see what I mean as you go into this chapter. **

* * *

Last time

'Yes, if I can't find another way I will give you a quick painless death' he answered sadly.

'I will try to end the other lives' Rain said sadly knowing that her poison was deadly but she may only get one of them before they killed her.

I smiled 'thank you Bunny and Rain, my friends' I thought as I entered the first level on hard mode. After completing the final level of hard mode I entered the tape room and listened to the last tapes then exiting to find Bunny on stage coming towards me.

'I found a way just stay still' Bunny told me. I nodded and closed my eyes then my scar on my head started to burn but I did not move then a scream that wasn't mine filled the room then I was blacking out as I heard Bunny yell "it worked".

* * *

Now

I woke up to the sounds of people screaming I turned my head to the noise to see Rain and a man with tan shoes, tan pants, a tan shirt, and a purple vest. I was confused as to who the man was until I noticed the tan Bunny ears in his tan hair and the tiny bunny tail on his but.

"B….bun...Bunny" I choked out of my not used in a long time voice.

"Hey Kid your awake" Bunny said as he turned to me showing his purple eyes and purple bow tie while dropping a very beat up Vernon.

"Wh..what happened?" I asked shocked that Bunny looked human.

"I found your magic core and found things that were holding it back and/or attacking it. I used those things energy to come out but I am confused about the human form. After I got out this" he pointed to Vernon "thing tried to attack you, I stopped him of course, while Rain stopped the others with just a hiss."

"Asss if I let thesssse Freaksss hurt my chosssen," Rain said in English surprising everyone including herself.

"How?" Petunia asked shocked.

"How long have you two been using mind speech?" Bunny asked after a few minutes.

"We met when I was three so we were mind speaking for three years as of today" I answered with my voice a little stronger.

"You think I learned to ssspeak from that" Rain asked.

"When you let me in you both were speaking in perfect English, so that's maybe why. Let's leave this for later, for now, what do we do to them?" Bunny asked pointing to the animals pretending to be human.

Standing up and hearing glass break under my foot. I looked down to see my old glasses which caused me to smile as I joined Rain and Bunny in front of the fake humans while just barely noticing the new wight on my head.

"What is my name?" I asked the shaking things.

"Harry James Potter" Petunia answered still in shock.

"That's boring" I stated as I entered her mind seeing the real reason they beat me and where to go from here. "Leave them for the others I don't want to be in this prison any more than needed," I said and smiled as I felt the magic keeping me here break. Before I could move the magic in the house went crazy, a trunk that I saw in the Attic but never touched flow into the room. It opened in front of me and started sucking objects that they took from my family or bought with my money. I watched shocked as the things entered repaired, got magic proofed, and entered the small trunk. Once it was done I reached out with my magic shrinking the trunk and placed it into my pocket. "Let's go," I said as I picked up Rain and headed out the door with Bunny not to far behind.

* * *

**Time skip**

**Outside the Leaky Cauldron**

As we exited the Cab and I paid the driver he asked "where did you two find those Bunny Ears my daughter would love to have one?"

"Well, what color is her hair?" I asked trying to not freak out at what he just asked and not looking at the mirror.

"She's Blond, why are you asking?"

"Well you're in luck we got one pair of Blond Bunny Ears left from our sale" magicing a pair of Blond Bunny Ears behind my back then bringing it out to show him.

"Realy that is the last one how much?" He asked excitedly.

"You can take it we sold plenty of them," Bunny said seeing where I was going with this "just don't tell anyone you dropped use off here we don't want to be flooded with people wanting them at our doorstep."

"Yes, I understand thank you," He said before driving off.

"Well, that was easy, hey you ok Kid" Bunny asked seeing that I didn't move.

"Why didn't you tell me I got Bunny Ears?"

"I thought you knew or at less seen your reflection on any of the reflective things we passed" Bunny stated as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

"No, I didn't look since I was still getting over the fact that I'm free."

"Well come here, Kid" Bunny said leading me to a nearby store window to see the changes.

The boy in the window didn't look like the old me. He was tall for a Six-year-old, with bright emerald green eyes, and fluffy looking straight hair. On his head sat two cute fluffy Black Bunny Ears and what I was the happiest to see was the old ugly scare was gone the only clue that it was there was just a faded white line that was still fading as the seconds I looked at it went by. Turning away from the reflection of my new self with a smile I said "Let's go and get this done before the Old Man tries anything."

"Lead the way Kid" Bunny smiled.

As we entered the Leaky Cauldron everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us.

"What have you not seen two people that got pranked before?" Bunny asked getting everyone to laugh and go about their business.

"Come on it's this way," I said as I led Bunny to the back thanks to the memory from horse face and opening the entrance by taping my hand on the brick.

"Wow, this is what you were expected to join when you were older? They are trapped in the past" Bunny said very shocked.

"You sssee why I wasss picky now" Rain stated as she stoked her head out from under the caller of my shirt.

"Yes, I see now Rain. Are you four up for some pranking?" I asked causing the two who were following us to jump.

"How did," one said.

"You know," the second picked up.

"We were" the first picked up.

"There and" the second picked up again.

"**Of course we're up for pranks" **they both stated together smiling.

"What you got in mind Kid?" Bunny asked with a small smile.

"Really you're going to do that again? Didn't you get enough out of it lassst time?" Rain asked shaking her head then sighed "fine let's prank the ears off these idiots."

"Really," I asked giving her a look.

"What how can I not make an ear pun right now?" Rain laughed.

"**How is your snake speaking in English right now?" **the two redheads asked.

"An overexposure of mind speaking. At least that is what we could come up with," Bunny shrugged.

"Ok... well I'm George and that's Fred," the one on the right said.

"No, I'm George and your Fred," the one on the left said.

"Nice to meet you Feorge and Gred" I laughed causing the two to look at me in shock.

"**How did you know our twin names?"** they both asked in shock.

I shrugged then started down the road "come on we got to go to the bank before we can get to pranking."

"Why," asked Gred as he and the others followed after me.

"Well, Gred we got to get there before the Old Man finds out I left my cell" I answered.

"Your cell," Feorge asked.

"My magic hating 'relatives'" I spat.

"They treated him worssse than a Pureblood'sss Houssse Elvesss" Rain stated.

"The Kid was in bad shape before he freed me" Bunny stated as we were walking up the steps to the bank.

"Good morning," I said to the Goblin's guarding the door as I read their sign causing them to almost drop their weapons in shock.

"G… good morning," one of them said as we headed in.

"Really" Feorge stated.

"All we had to do" Ged continued.

"**Was say good morning?"** they both said in shock.

"You were pranking the Goblins," I asked shocked.

"Yeah, we had a bet going on who could get them to react first" Feorge grumbled.

I shook my head as I headed to a Goblin without a line "good morning sir" I said getting the Goblin to jump and look at me in shock "I would like to speak to someone about my account."

"Do you have your key?" the Goblin asked once he was over his shock.

"No, a bad Old Man insisted that I be a weak poor fool that he could miniplate took my key and is most likely draining my Vaults in the five years my parent have been dead and I was in hell" I stated causing everyone except Bunny and Rain to look at me in shock.

"Follow me," the Goblin said bringing us down into the tunnels with many twists and turns until he stopped in front of two large doors. "Go inside to take an inheritance test to claim all your Vaults and get the Old Man out of your Vaults," he said then turned to leave.

"Thank you, Mr?" I asked causing the Goblin to freeze in step.

"Clawthrought" Clawthrought answer then continued on his way.

The twins pouted again as we entered the room to see a large Goblin seated at a large desk.

"Good morning," I said with a smile causing the Goblin to stare "I was told I need to take an inheritance test to remove a thief."

"That is correct young one and I Ragnuk King of the Goblins will get the thief arrested and your money returned to you."

"Thank you Ragnuk, what do I need to do?"

Ragnuk took out a beautiful knife and a piece of paper and held it out to me. "You need to place three drops of your blood on this paper."

I nodded taking the knife cutting my finger then held it over the paper once three drops fell I let my magic heal the cut I handed the knife back to Ragnuk and waited for the paper to do its magic.

Harry James Glitchtrap-Potter- Six years old, ex-living Horcrux

**Familiar**

Rain- Blue Viper Snake

**Mother**

Lily Potter Nee Evans- dead

**Father**

James Charles Potter- dead

**Adopted Father**

Bunny Malhare Glitchtrap

**Godfather**

Sirius Black- in Azkaban for a crime he didn't do

**Adopted Uncles**

Remus Lupin- werewolf

Peter Pettigrew - alive betrayer of the Potters - living secretly at the Weasleys at a pet rat

**Aunt by blood**

Petunia Dursley

**Uncle by blood**

Vernon Dursley

**Cousin by blood**

Dudley Dursley

**Vaults**

Potter Vault -heir by blood

Black Vault - heir by blood

Lupin Vault - heir by blood

Gryffindor Vault - heir by blood

Hufflepuff Vault - heir by blood

Ravenclaw Vault - heir by blood

Slytherin Vault - heir by blood

Peverell Vault - heir by blood

FNAF Vault- heir by adoption

Pettigrew Vault- heir by law

Riddle/Voldemort Vault - heir by conquest

**Houses**

Potter Manor - only house-elves live there

Godric's Hollow - empty and in ruins

Number 12, Grimmauld Place - only a house-elf lives there

Number 4 Privet Drive - Dursley live there

Hogwarts - used as a school

Peverell Manor - only house-elves live there

FNAF Locations - all abandoned and in ruins

Riddle House - in ruins

**Titles**

Heir of Potter by blood

Heir of Black by blood

Heir of Lupin by blood

Heir of Peverell by blood

Heir of Gryffindor by blood

Heir of Hufflepuff by blood

Heir of Ravenclaw by blood

Heir of Slytherin by blood

Heir of FNAF by adoption

Heir of Pettigrew by law

Heir of Riddle by conquest

**Investments Magical**

Daily Prophet 50%

Nimbus Brooms 25%

**Investments Muggle**

FNAF 25%

**Blocks removed at adoption**

Metamorphmagus 100% blocked by Dumbledore

Natural Legilimency 99% blocked by Dumbledore

Natural Occlumency 99% blocked by Dumbledore

Natural Wandless Magic 100% blocked by Dumbledore

Magical Core 98% blocked by Dumbledore

Technomancy 99% blocked by Dumbledore

Elemental Magic 100% blocked by Dumbledore

Beast Speak 99% blocked by Dumbledore

Magical Sense 99% blocked by Dumbledore

Photographic Memory 99% blocked by Dumbledore

Baby Memories 99% blocked by Dumbledore

**Potions removed at adoption**

Blindly Trust the Weasley House by Dumbledore

Friendship to Ron Weasley by Dumbledore

Loyalty to the House of Gryffindor by Dumbledore

Blindly Trust Dumbledore by Dumbledore

Hate to the House of Slytherin by Dumbledore

**Marriage Contract canceled by adoption**

Ginny Weasley by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley

**Illegal Account Transactions**

Monthly 1000 galleons to Dumbledore Vault from Potter Vault Authorized by Dumbledore

Monthly 100 galleons to Weasley Vault from Potter Vault Authorized by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley

Monthly 100 galleons converted to pounds to Dursley Bank Account from Potter Vault Authorized by Dumbledore

"Wow, no wonder it felt like I wasn't using all of my magic" I stated shocked.

"And why it was so hard for you to learn Mind Ssspeak" Rain continued in her shock.

"Mom was stealing from you," Ged said in his shock.

"Arranged Ginny's marriage to you" Feorge continued in anger.

"**And made it so you had no choice but be friends with our greedy, lazy, idiot brother Ron" **the twins yelled in anger together.

"I'm a father," Bunny asks in shock causing everyone to laugh at the look on Bunny's face.

"Apparently when you used the block's energy to free yourself from the game you did adoption magic" I stated with a shrug.

"Are you sure your only Six years old?" Ragnuk questioned, "you seem to be far wiser than a Six-year-old."

"My 'relatives' didn't like me. So whenever I finished my chorse they made me do I went to the library. Dudley and his bully friends wouldn't step in there so I stayed for as long as I could reading everything they had then using the computer to read more" I answered. "There are many Muggleborn sites to learn from."

"Muggleborn?" Bunny asked.

"People without magic are Muggles, like the ones that didn't survive your game, if their kids were born with magic would be called Muggleborn" I answered with Rain nodding while the others looked on confused.

"Oh, so the empties were Muggles" he stated.

"**All right what are you guys talking about"** the twins asked.

"Yes please tell us what you mean" Ragnuk stated with narrowed eyes.

"Um, you've heard about computers yes?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Have you heard about computer gamess?" Rain asked.

Again they nodded.

"Have you heard about video gaming systems?" Bunny asked.

The twins nodded while Ragnuk looked confused.

"A video gaming system is a computer that you can only play games on," I said causing Ragnuk to nodded. I then asked, "have you heard of an AI or Artificial Intelligence."

At this, they all looked confused.

"It's like the living paintings but in a computer instead of a painting" Rain sighed.

"There are living paintings," Bunny asked.

"Yes, Father. Now, Dad was an AI living in a game that was forced to kill whoever beats the game. When my 'relatives' heard about the game they planned on using it to get rid of me, even though I was showing no sign of Magic around them. So, in other words, they were going to kill a 'cured freak'" I growled. "Is there a way to permanently keep those unwanted out of my Vaults?"

"Yes, there is you just need to claim your Heir Rings to prove you have the right to the Vaults" Ragnuk stated.

"Alright let's do that and is there a way to access what is in the Vaults without coming here all the time. Not that I don't like seeing all of you I'm asking for if some reason I can't come to you" I quickly asked in case the question offended him.

At this Ragnuk laughed as he opened a drawer in his desk taking out a small box "there is no need to worry of offending me Young one, as for your question there is a way that your Mother invented in fact. Now first your Heir Rings place your hand on the summoning chest and it will open with your rings inside."

I nodded and did as he said feeling a slight pain in my left eye as it opened. Inside the box was a single ring that had different crest all around the ring with the main one being Bunny's Video Game Face.

"Well this is unexpected it is very rare that the rings completely agree to make a new line and make you the new Lord of the new line" Ragnuk stated in shock.

I nodded and place the ring on my right pointer finger and felt my magic increased from the family magic as the pain in my left eye increased with my right slowly gaining pain as well. At this, I magiced a mirror to see what was going on. I was shocked to see my left eye too look like the Animictronic's white and black eyes while the right the white of the eye was black "what the heck" I asked as the right finished joining its sibling.

"Huh, apparently the others affected you during the adoption as well" Bunny laughed.

"How is it a good thing that my eyes are black with a white dot," I asked as I glared at Bunny.

"Well on the plus side of things," Ragnuk said getting my full attention "you are a Metamorphmagus so you can change your appearance at will."

"That's good" I sighed.

"Now the connection spell your Mother made….."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**One hour later**

"Now that is done is there anything else you need and may I show your test to Madam Bones so she can free your Godfather?" Ragnuk asked.

"Yes, you may use the test. As for anything else I would like to see my vaults and to get away to visit my Houses." I said then tried to think of anything else "also would I be able to change my name here and permanently remove my old name to stop all of the people making a living off my name?"

At this Ragnuk smiled like a shark "Of course we can do that here would you like to do that now or later?"

"Now if it won't take to long," I said since we been there for a long time already.

"It won't take long at all the only thing you need to do is sign this paper with your old name here then your new name here," Ragnuk said as he showed where I needed to sign.

"Nice to meet you Lord Orion Bunny Glitchtrap," Ragnuk said once I finished "now, here are portkeys to your houses and Clawblade will take you to your Vaults."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**To the FNAF Vault since all the others had the usual items and Orion just took stock of what's there for later**

Opening the final Vault I was shocked the whole room was filled with Animatronics both used characters and unused characters. The Animatronics surrounded a table leaving a single pathway opened that I headed down to find a letter addressed to me and a glowing red button.

I opened the letter and read.

Dear Orion,

Yes, I knew you were going to change your name, my son. I was born a seer but kept it hidden from the Old Man. Orion, I am so sorry for what you had to go through growing up I tried everything to keep this from happening but the Old Man stopped me at every turn. One day I came up with a plan that's right I was the one to create your new Father I programed his game to be easy for you. Tell Bunny that I am sorry for forcing him to kill the others but it was the only way to get the game to you. Also the Animatronics in the room I created solely for you by pushing your magic into the button near you. Doing so you will wake them up and turn them into hybrids just like you and your Father. They will protect you and with your magic, you can make them your siblings, cousins, or whatever you want them to be this is my way of giving you the big family you deserve that I wished that I could have given you. Good Bye, my sweat Orion I wish you the best of luck in your new life.

Love,

Lily Potter

I whipped the tears from my eyes and looked at the glowing red button as my mind filled with the possibility of a big family. As I came to the decision I reached for the button and pressed down letting my magic do its job as the room filled with a bright white light.

* * *

**BRAIN WHAT THE HECK!**

**Welp looks like I will need your help for the next part. As the story states, they can be any age, gender, and animal. So along with the FNAF cast who and what do you want to be in Orion new family and if they are Hogwarts age, the Goblins, and Lily's programing will catch them up and get them onto Hogwarts list. So either place your ideas in the reviews or PM me with the story title since I got too many stories going as is.**

**Well, that's it, see you all next time….**


End file.
